Love Note
by Synonymous Brian
Summary: CRACK. When Yagami Raito finds not a Death Note but a Love Note, in which whoever's name written in it falls in love, he decides to spread love throughout the 'hate filled world,' however... what he hadn't decided was falling in love himself. AU LxRaito
1. Interest

**A/N: Crack. Complete. Utter. Crack. MAJOR OOCness. Don't forget that. Okay, yeah, I'm gonna stop typing in short phrases now XD So basically, this idea came to me when I was running through other 'note' ideas, such as Yaoi Note, Slave Note… when my mind suddenly settled on… Love Note. FLUFF AND SPRINKLES AND SPARKLES AND HEARTS AND ROMANCE AND GIRLY, GIRLY CRAP GALORE!! It's like Death Note, except shojo without all the love triangles (cuz nearly every shojo manga has love triangles and that seriously pisses me off) **

**Warning: LxRaito… DUH! XD Hmm, well… It's not really… randomfunny!crack, more like, shojoweird!crack XD and um, yeah, the usual stuff…**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata… not me… cuz if it did, L and Raito would have had at least one passionate make out session and the former wouldn't have died and they would have lived happily ever after. :)**

**Now, read and (hopefully) enjoy!**

_**xxx**_

'_Gosh my life is boring,' _Raito Yagami thought, leaning his chin in his hands as he daydreamed in class, staring out the window absentmindedly. Not like he actually needed to know what the teacher was explaining, he'd probably already mastered it in like, fourth grade. _'Day in, day out, same crap over and over again, get up, go to school, go home, go to my part time job, go home again, do homework, go to cram school, go home _again_, sleep, and repeat.' _

He sighed, the deep recesses of his 17 year old mind contemplating the latest news on the radio that morning, _'The world is rotten, everyday you hear of murders and rapes and other ghastly crimes, it's filled with hate. These people are horrible and driven by nothing but anger; if only there was bit more love to spread around…'_

"Hmm?" Raito sat up straighter and took his chin out of his hands.

What was that?

For a second there, he thought he had seen something black twirling in the sky…

He peered over the edge of the window to see that it was indeed there and had landed on the school grounds. His interest was suddenly captured.

Finally, the school bell rang and he dashed out the front entrance, then slowing down, not wanting to look too excited and walked over to where the notebook lay innocently on the green lawn.

He cocked his head, picking it up, it was thin and had a black cover and on the front, lettered in pink was 'Love Note' in English.

"Rabu Notto?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, opening it and reading the first page.

_Love Note_

_How to Use It _

_I_

_-The person's name written in the note, while imagining the person's face, shall fall in love with the first person they meet._

'_What? What kind of corny joke was this?_' Raito read on.

_-If a second person's name is written within forty seconds of the first, they shall fall in love with each other._

_-Details of how they fall in love must be written in the next 6 minutes and forty seconds._

_-If the person's name written in the Note is already in love, then they shall fall out of love._

Raito scoffed, flipping his hair, _'How dumb, it's probably written by some squealy middle school girl.' _He closed it and placed it back on the lawn and stood up to leave. The boy had walked about three paces before glancing back.

_**xxx**_

'_There's something about the notebook that makes me want to test it out,'_ Raito thought as he paced his room. He had ended up taking the stupid thing home and although all his logic and reasoning told him it was some dumbass prank, a part of him kind of wanted to believe it.

Raito had never been a romantic, but he was rather good with the girls due to his good looks and charms and could have one following him like a puppy within a day. And yet he looked down on every single one of them for it seemed that he had not met anyone with intelligence as great as his own.

The brown haired boy sighed as he sat on the bed, flicking the TV on and watching as some freak held a bunch of children and teachers at a school in Shinjuku hostage.

"This just in!" A reporter cried dramatically, "We have identified who the man is! It is Kurou Otoharada, and he has held hostage, teacher Yori Haruwari and students Rina Michioka, Kyosuke Nakaokaji…"

'_What a douche bag,'_ Raito thought, before an idea struck his mind. He had wanted to test out the Love Note after all, but not on anybody he knew in case it caused complications and so, why not on this random criminal? It wasn't like as if it would make the guy suddenly die of a heart attack in forty seconds.

He opened the notebook and scribbled down the names 'Kurou Otoharada' and the teacher's as well, 'Yori Haruwara.'

The boy eyed his watch as the slivered, silver, long hand slowly ticked down the seconds before-

Otoharada suddenly burst open the door, the children running out before him, the teacher in his arms as they were immediately surrounded by policemen. Raito gaped at the screen. "What the hell!?"

"It seems that Otoharada has release the captives and has… surrendered?" The reporter questioned as the convict stepped forward to the cameras, still embracing the teacher.

"Please, arrest me! For I have no intentions of pursuing a life of crime anymore!" He shouted as Raito's eyes widened considerably. "I realize that I love Yori and I am willing to take whatever punishment you have for me and be reborn a clean man to start a happy, wholesome life with my true love," he said passionately as the teacher gazed at him with equally adoring eyes.

'_What the- What the hell is going on!? Don't tell me that the Love Note actually worked!? It can't be!'_ Raito hastily pulled on his light olive jacket, tucking the Note under his arm and running through the doorway, down the stairs and out the house, not before yelling over his shoulder that he was going to work. He walked swiftly through the sidewalk, looking for somebody that would be okay to have fall in love. The boy didn't want to just make random people fall in love; he wanted to make them do so beneficially. He entered a bookstore, and gazed outside as a couple of bikers began harassing a girl.

"C'mon girlie! What's your name?" yelled a loud and rough one who seemed to be the leader of them.

"Um," the girl nervously stuttered before answering, "Nana Kurimi, w-what do you want?"

The biker grinned toothily at her, "The name's Takuo Shibuimaru, so come on girlie, why don't you come have some fun with us?"

"Um- I kinda have to be somewhere-" she started before shrieking as he grabbed her arm, "Let go of me! Let go! Please!" She struggled as the men closed in around the poor girl.

Raito looked up from his notebook, which had the names, "Nana Kurimi, Takuo Shibuimaru," scribbled into it a couple of times in different spellings.

_35… 36… 37… 38… 39… _

_40!_

The biker's eyes suddenly widened, as did the girls, "Hey, guys, get away from her!" he called out, throwing an arm over the girl, protecting her in a way.

"What!?"

"Forget it, lets find some other chick, not this one," he said.

"Taku, you high or something, man? She's totally hot!" cried another one in the gang.

"Shut your damn trap! And get the hell out of here! We've harassed enough chicks for a lifetime, now go!" he yelled at them with an authorative voice while the girl gazed at him admiringly.

"Okay! Okay!" he said, "We'll go! Jeezus," he started the bike, "Freakin' moron," he muttered before speeding off with the others.

The student watched with wide eyes as the biker continued to apologize to the girl.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they're royal assholes, are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Um, yeah, I'm fine, thanks a lot for helping me," the girl looked down at her feet before blurting out; "I love you."

"What?" That was both Raito and the biker's doing.

She looked up; "I'm being serious here, I really do love you, and I don't know why, but I just suddenly… do…" she finished off lamely, but earnestly.

"Really?" she nodded, "Are you truly serious?" he asked, seeming overjoyed. She nodded again, harder this time.

"Yes, I am!"

"I love you too!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Let's get married!"

"Okay! And I'll give up my life as a rough, badass biker, just for you!"

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

"Not as sweet as your kiss, I'm sure!"

"Wanna test that?"

"Hell yeah!"

Raito watched with shocked silence as the two began to make out, _'The Love Note really works!'_ He ran out of the bookstore, rushing to his part time job, he was extremely late, but that didn't matter right now. _'This is big! Really big! What the hell do I do with this thing?! It's not like I can use it to kill criminals and all rotten people, thus creating a new world of peace then becoming a god of it… hey that's a pretty good plotline, maybe I should be a novelist or mangaka or something… haha, killer notebook, that's good… whatever, back on topic… what should I do with it? Maybe I can use it for my own amusement and make my classmates and teachers fall in love and see their reactions… no, wait, like I thought before… I want it to have a more useful purpose…'_

Raito charged into the little bakery he worked at, it was small, but cozy, with fluffy décor and a single table with two chairs. "Sorry I'm so late, Mikami-san!" he cried, pushing past the swinging door and grabbing an apron, hastily putting it on and bowing before his boss.

Teru Mikami was a student at a law school nearby and had taken to running his late mother's bakery when he wasn't studying. He had glasses, shoulder length black hair and was rather handsome. Not as attractive as Raito of course, but attractive nonetheless.

"Raito-sama!" he said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, there weren't many customers in the last 20 minutes, you're usually early so that makes up for this," he smiled warmly.

Raito fake smiled uneasily back, gently shaking off Mikami's hand. Mikami was just… weird. He was always calling him, and only him, with the honary _'-sama'_ like as if he was some kind of lord, looking, smelling, touching him, and favoring him far above other employees. Raito was sure that if it was someone else who had been late, Mikami would've bitch slapped him. So of course he came to the conclusion that he had some kind of stalkerish obsession with him and probably jerked off to fantasies with him in bed. The boy shuddered at the thought. _'Ew. Just ew.'_

As the mahogany haired boy walked over to the register and plastered that charming, fake smile onto his face, he had an internal monologue, _'What can I do with it? Throw it out? Give it away? No, if the Love Note got into the wrong hands, who knows what calamity could befall us all? No… this is what I've been waiting for, this is what I've wanted. There's far too much hate in this world, I'll use the Love Note and spread love throughout the world! Yeah, that's what I'll do; people in love are most likely to stop their crimes of hate and war. Yes, I'll do it! I'm the only one who can! Nobody else would've thought up of a plan as brilliant as this!' _

_**xxx**_

All over the place, criminals were falling in love, both with each other and with innocents. They were getting released from prisons like mad for good behavior. And all Raito did was smile, knowing this was all his good doing as crime rates slowly, but surely decreased. He had only had the Love Note for a week and already, dozens of pages were filled with names.

He was gazing happily at all the penmanship one night in his room, knowing that the world was finally learning to love and not to hate. But then, suddenly, a bolt of white lightning illuminated the dark sky! CRASH! CRASH! BOOM! BOOM! DRAMATIC OPERA MUSIC AND CHANTING MONKS!

"GYAH!"

"…Yo"

"Uwah!" the caramel eyed boy shouted, nearly falling out of the swivelly chair in his room, his eyes falling upon… a… cupid?

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" Raito asked derangedly.

It was male; chibi sized and had little silver wings fluttering on his back. He had a head full of honey curls, giant, shining aquamarine eyes and wore a little Roman toga with sandals and golden bows and quivers attached to his belt. He radiated a light pink hue as he floated there cutely.

The cupid grinned mischievously at him, "The name's Ryuk, I'm a cupid and I kinda come with the Love Note, y'know, like a set," he said, his voice high and angelic.

Raito blinked, "Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting something like this to happen…" he trailed off before looking fearfully at the cupid, "So, what are you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing," it answered, "I'm not gonna take the Note back or anything, once it's fallen from the Valentine Realm and into the human world, it belongs to the human world, so it's yours now. I'm just gonna stick with you until either you, yourself fall truly in love or give up ownership of the Note… or die if you don't do either of those things before you do. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…"

Raito raised an eyebrow, _'What a weird laugh…'_

"So, I see you've taken quite a liking to it," he said, fluttering over to the notebook, "What are these, the names of your classmates?"

"No, they're criminal's," Raito answered, sounding slightly offended.

"And why would you be writing criminal's names in the notebook?" the cupid asked.

"Because people who are madly in love are less likely to pursue a life of crime," he answered, sitting back into his seat with a smirk on his face, crossing his legs, "With the Love Note, I can create a world of peace and love."

"Yep, sure," Ryuk said, "I only dropped it cuz I was bored anyways," he sat cross-legged in the air, "Say, you don't have any apples around here, do you?"

_**xxx**_

"It'll be glorious Ryuk," the boy said, he was once again at his part time job, lazily leaning on the counter. The usually popular bakery was strangely empty this afternoon, but Raito didn't mind, it gave him freedom to talk to Ryuk without making it seem as though he was mad.

"This world I'm going to create, criminals will stop their crimes, too caught up in their love lives, same for the people with bad personalities, it'll be great, everyone will be happy in love, don't you think?" he asked dreamily.

"But if that happens, you'll be the only one who doesn't love anyone," remarked Ryuk, chomping on an apple. The cupid had taken quite a liking to them and inhaled them like weed to a pothead.

"What are you talking about, Ryuk?" Raito spun around to face him, smiling, "I don't need to love anyone in this life, if I do, it'll only complicate things and I'll lose sight of my noble goal and besides-"

"Excuse me, but if you are done talking to yourself, I would like to order, please," came a low, elegant voice with a wisp of an English accent.

Raito turned around to see a slouching, scrawny young man with messy raven hair and wide black rimmed eyes the color of ebony and pallid milky skin. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans scruffily; eyebrow raised and seemed rather offended in a way.

The student mentally scoffed, _'Must be one of them "emos,"' _he thought bitterly but smiled charmingly at the young man anyways, "I'm so sorry, were you waiting long?" he asked, spurious sweetness pouring out of his mouth in the form of words.

"Yes, about 5 minutes, now if you don't mind, I would like the wild strawberry cheesecake with the whipped frosting and custard in the middle," he said with a clipped tone.

Raito inwardly frowned as the man sighed rather loudly, "I'm sorry, I'll get that for you right away!" he said, walking over to the display case, opening the slider and picking out a slice with his tongs, setting it into a styrofoam box and handing it to the man along with a plastic fork. All the while, he couldn't help but steal glances at him every couple of seconds, _'What? It's not my fault the man's so strange and attention grabbing! It's people like him that should have their name written in the Note, maybe then he'll learn to have a sense of hygiene and to stand properly',_ "That'll be 200 yen."

The man grabbed the cake with the very tips of his fingers and dug around in his pocket, tossing a couple of coins to him, walking out without another word. The little plastic bell hanging from the door tinkered as he left without so much a 'thank you' or 'have a nice day.'

Raito grumbled, _'How rude! If only I knew the man's name!'_ He thought as once again, the bakery was empty save for himself and Ryuk who was too busy devouring apples to care.

Soon enough, the boy somehow found himself wishing that man was back in here, just so he could give him a nice reprimanding or proper behavior and manners, or at least find out his name and make him and Mikami fall in love… oh yes… that would be quite a laugh…

_**xxx**_

**A/N: Hooray! My first chap is up! Whoooo… XD**

**I would just like to make it clear to you, that although Raito is the brilliant student he always is, in this fic, he doesn't realize that making random people fall in love has consequences and didn't think far enough ahead about the person's personal lives, like whether they already have a spouse and children or whatever. He just thinks that if a person falls in love, they'll automatically become good, which is possibly his greatest fault in this fic. He also doesn't understand that love, although causes happiness, can also cause great sadness and pain as well, but that is the purpose of this fic. Yay character development! Woot… okay… **

**Should I continue? **

**Review, constructive criticism is always appreciated! Just no flaming cuz they might burn Raito's precious gay face. XD**


	2. Consensus

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Hope everyone likes it! I **_**tried**_** to change some stuff that was mentioned in the concrits but… that didn't work out too well, so I'll try to do it in the next chap -sweatdrops- **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, it should be very obvious I don't own, if I did, there would be so much yaoi, it would drive all straight male viewers and readers away. All of it goes to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata! 'Cept the yaoi subplot (well actually, the ridding the world of hate is more of a subplot while the yaoi's more of a main plot) and the love note, and Jedidiah and Ivan (whom shall probably never appear again) that's mine XD **

**Now, read and (hopefully) enjoy!**

_**xxx**_

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_II_

_-This Note shall become the property of the human world once it touches the ground when it arrives in the human world._

_-The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner i.e. a god of love._

_**xxx**_

Jedidiah Faris, age 37, sat on the lumpy, lint covered, off white mattress in his cell. He had been charged with attempted murder, actual serial murder and arson. It was enough to send him to a whole life sentence in Lakewater Correctional Facility, but he didn't regret his actions one bit. The people he rubbed out were serial killers, so why in the world should he be punished for doing everybody a good thing? Those serial killers were at large, and he had gotten rid of them before they had a chance to kill more innocents! Faris preferred to think of rubbing out bad citizens as erasing the words the world didn't need. Simple as that.

His inmate, Ivan Dominic hung off the side of his own little bed across the cell, picking at the loose threads of his mattress. Faris never questioned why he was in there, for Dominic never said a word, it was like as if he was a mute or something. But Faris didn't mind, in fact he found it better to have a silent roommate than one that talked nonstop, that would have annoyed the shit out of him.

It was night time; the solid navy sky was littered with bright stars here and there in the view from the medium window in the cell. Faris sighed, eyelids slowly blinking closed as he turned when suddenly he felt something in his heart stir. Was he going to die of a heart attack in forty seconds!? His eyes sprang wide open as thoughts of his inmate suddenly poured into his mind, filling every inch and crevice, an overwhelming feeling flooded his heart as he suddenly realized… how Dominic's eyes were such a pretty shade of stormy gray…

"Ivan!?"

"J-Jedidiah!?"

He spoke! It was the first time Faris had ever heard it, and it was such a beautiful voice! So husky and deep, like as if it was resounding from the very depths of his soul! HIS SOUL! Faris and Dominic both scrambled out of their beds at the same time, eyes darting, searching for each other!

"Jedidiah!" Dominic murmured passionately as he ran his finger under the length of Faris's chin, the other man leaning into his touch! "I can't believe I've never noticed before! These feelings, feelings for you! I feel like as if I was never really living before this!"

"I know!" said Faris enveloping the other convict into his arms, "It's like as if everything's just been a big blur! But now, with you, it's all become clear! I love you Ivan! More than anything the whole world could possibly give me."

"I love you as well, Jedidiah! And if it means spending the rest of my life beside you, I'll gladly remain in prison for eternity!" Dominic said passionately.

"I would as well, I would as well!" he exclaimed, "But I don't want to spend the rest of our years in a dirty old prison cell, let's leave this place!"

"But, we'll just get caught, and put back in! And even if we do manage to escape, we'll be on the run for the rest of our lives! I don't want that kind of life, Jedidiah, it's far too dangerous!"

"Then we'll work hard to please the officials, and maybe, just maybe, by some slim chance they'll release us for good behavior! I know it's far-fetched, but I honestly want this, Ivan!" said Faris.

"Then I'll forget about avenging my family, all I need, all I care about now, is you!"

"Oh Ivan!"

"Jedidiah!"

They made out.

'_Thus, was another case of the strange occurrences of criminals suddenly falling in love,'_ noted a particular guard as he made his nightly patrols, and wondered if he should be suspicious.

_**xxx**_

_A 68 Summit_

"Fifty two in the past week! And that's just the ones that we actually know about!"

"All of them fell into a deep obsession!"

"It's not natural! They were all criminals already in prisons, or being pursued by the police!"

"It's a conspiracy! They must be all planning some kind of massive criminal operation!"

"How is it possible for all these criminals, from different prisons and facilities and on the run to know about this operation? They have no way to contact each other! I still say it is merely a coincidence and we are looking far too into it!"

"No, they must have some kind of secret code or language that only criminals understand!"

"That's absurd! Ridiculous!"

"This is confusing…" Matsuda Touta droned as he rested his chin on the Japanese desk.

"Sit up straight, Matsuda, this is important business," said Yagami Souichiro who was sitting beside the younger police officer.

"Yes, chief," he said, sounding bored, but sitting up nonetheless. The two officers were representing Japan at an Interpol (International Criminal Police Organization) meeting concerning the strange behaviors of some of the worst criminals in the world who suddenly showed great affection for each other.

"All criminals must have gathered together in a massive criminal organization!"

"Yeah! And this is their plan! Act like they're in love, get out on good behavior, then join up and overpower the government!"

"But can they overpower the whole entire world's government!? It's impossible!"

"Let's call L! L will know what to do!"

"Yeah! L knows everything!"

"L?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh yeah, this is your first Interpol meeting," said Souichiro, "Nobody knows L's real name, or whereabouts, or even what he looks like. But he can solve any case, no matter what it is. I suppose you could call him a sleuth…. No- well, anyway, nobody knows who he is… but he has solved countless unsolved cases so far. You might say he's our trump card… our ace in the hole… something like that…." The older man trailed off.

"But this isn't really a case is it? It's more like… just a peculiar happening," stated Matsuda.

"I know," replied the chief, "But it's far too coincidental to be natural, and besides, when Interpol is confused they have a habit of trying to contact L, not that they can, but it's usually at times like these that Watari shows up."

"Watari?"

A deep voice from the front of the meeting hall suddenly gave an attention seeking cough. Matsuda shrieked as he, and many others, suddenly became aware of a tall, shadowed figure, shrouded from light.

"Watari!" several police men shouted.

"Watari?" Matsuda asked again, confused.

"Watari!"

"What?"

"Watari is the only one who can contact L, but no one really knows who he is either," whispered Souichiro.

"Oh," said the young policeman slightly meekly.

"May I have your attention," said the shadowed man in the trench coat, "Silence, please. You will now hear L speak," Watari said, setting down a silver laptop and an intercom on the front panel. It suddenly flashed to life and a large black L in Old English Text set against a white background appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon, this is L," stated the computerized electronic voice, "The case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty… however, I do not see any of it as a particular crime, there is nothing wrong with falling into an obsessive infatuated love. Although there is the probability that they are all purposefully acting as a part of some master organization, the percentage is small. I have already decided what I shall do about this case. The police may decide for themselves what they want to do about this for I shall be working alone. That is all."

The screen went blank.

"What the hell was that for? He didn't say anything we already know and he doesn't want our help either, jeez…" Matsuda muttered.

_**xxx**_

_Damn it…_

Raito scowled as he tried to concentrate on writing names in the Love Note. Oh no, he wasn't mentally swearing over writing the names, no it wasn't hard enough to swear over. Raito was mentally swearing over how, for the 50 billionth time that day, his mind had somehow wandered to a certain extremely rude customer the other day.

The brown eyed boy sat behind the counter in the temporary empty bakery (save himself and Ryuk) on a sunny Sunday afternoon, he normally didn't have to come in on weekends but Mikami had an exam and the other employee had departed for Okinawa to visit relatives. So here he was, sacrificing a day that could've been spent spreading love on a bench under a tree in a park outside where the air was fresh and good, for much, much pleading and absolute showerings of raises and promotions from his borderline sexual harasser of a boss. And his thoughts kept somehow turning to that strange man from yesterday…

… Damn it, he wanted to know that stranger's name! He didn't even know why he was letting this affect him so much. It was just one of those strange looking, rude customers that came every once in a while. No big deal, nothing he should waste precious name writing time thinking about. Not that he actually needed to concentrate on writing names. He just copied them all from his laptop onto ripped out pieces from the note, it was alright since it seemed to be an off day and there were no customers. Besides, making people fall in love wasn't a bad thing, it wasn't like as if he was giving them all heart attacks, _'Okay, lets see… convicted of murder and arson, Jedidiah Faris and murderer, Dominic Ivan' scribble, scribble 'rapist Kane Gray and… rude person who didn't apologize yesterday whom I don't know the name of… damn it… damn it…'_

"Damn it," he muttered aloud.

"Are you planning to become a criminal investigator?" came a slightly familiar thoughtful voice.

Raito looked up and found himself face to face with none other than the man that had been bothering his mind so recently.

"Gah!" the boy yelped, scooting back in his stool and nearly knocking it over in the process, he pointed an accusing finger at the man, who simply held a rather amused expression and a smile around his finger, "You!"

The young man tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"You're the incredibly rude person who was in here yesterday that didn't say 'thank you' and it's been bothering me ever since!" Raito said, rather angrily, straightening himself up and setting his laptop on the floor.

"You don't look the type of person who would let such a small occurrence like saying 'thank you' or not bother you," said the raven haired man.

"Well, I am and I would greatly appreciate it if you would do so now."

"Do what?"

Raito's eyebrow twitched, "Thank me or apologize for your rude dismissal yesterday," he said stiffly.

"I do not see why I have to apologize for my actions," said the strange man, smirking but narrowing his eyes.

"Because it was rude!" the boy cried, clenching his fists on the counter.

"In what way?"

"In every way! I'm supposed to give you cake, and you're supposed to thank me! It's what normal people do!" he said.

"Ah, but Bakery boy-san," said the strange man, holding up one finger to Raito's face, "I'm not a normal person, and who are you to say what people are to say and do, I must say that that sounds incredibly arrogant."

Raito gritted his teeth, "I didn't mean it as in I can say what others can do, it's just something that everybody does! And besides, even people who are not normal should have the decency to learn and use proper manners."

"What if I told Bakery boy-san that he was the one in fact being rude as I had been standing there for a whole five minutes, trying to get his attention as he babbled endlessly about finding a girlfriend or getting laid or whatever it was," said the ebony haired man, smirking and determined not to lose.

Raito blushed, "Wh-what!? No I wasn't! Shut up! I was talking about that new manga by Tsugumi Ohba!"

"To yourself?"

"Yes! I talk to myself frequently at many intervals!" God, why did he sound so stupid? Even to himself! Raito mentally smacked his head on the counter, hearing Ryuk chuckle amusedly behind him.

"You know talking to yourself is the second sign of insanity," the strange man said, as if trying to be helpful.

The teenage boy glared at him, "You're one to talk! Anybody can tell from just looking at you that you're probably some kind of psychotic rapist!"

The man pretended to pout, "And you were so polite yesterday, why the sudden rudeness?"

Raito was about to shout, 'Because you're getting on my nerves!' before, catching himself. _'What the hell am I doing? Arguing with him, I should be acting like my usual perfect self and apologizing! It's this man, he's just so infuriating, he brings out the worst in me!' _he furrowed his brow before masking his face into that of an embarrassed but cheerful teenager, successfully hiding his anger and discomfort, "I'm so sorry sir for my rudeness and I apologize profusely, now," he strained a grin, "What would you like to order?"

Suddenly, the abruptly gray sky erupted in a shower of raindrops, falling in thick sheets and hitting the streets endlessly, sounding as hard as pebbles. The man turned and regarded the rain with seeming indifference, "And it was such a nice day," he said rather wistfully, "Excuse me," before pulling out a cell phone with the tips of his forefinger and thumb. He flipped it open and speed-dialed, holding up to his ear in a most peculiar fashion as Raito raised an eyebrow, "Hello? Watari? It's raining…. Yes, thank you."

The stranger shut the phone and jammed it back into his pocket before staring at the teenager with his big dark eyes, "Bakery boy-san is a man of many faces. He should keep to one and consider an acting career."

The boy's eyebrow twitched, but he had to commend the man, it was not easy to tell when he was lying or not, he sighed, "So, what's your name?" he asked, might as well get to the point.

"Ryuuzaki," the man said.

Raito scowled, "First name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously.

The boy frowned, trying to come up with a good excuse, "it's not usual for someone to tell whether I'm acting or not so easily. I have to say I'm impressed," he said, smiles covering his lies, "Maybe I just want to make friends with you."

Ryuuzaki tilted his head, "Friends?"

"Yeah," the brown haired boy said easily, keeping up the act.

The man looked up thoughtfully, "That makes you my first ever friend."

Raito raised an eyebrow, "Really? You've never had any friends before?" the raven haired man shook his head, "In that case, that makes our friendship even more significant, so what's your first name? I should know that much at least about my _new friend,_" he said, smiling oh so connivingly.

"You do not need to know much about me and may simply just call me, Ryuuzaki, no honorific attached. But what is your own name? I can't call you Bakery boy-san all the time…" he trailed off.

"Yagami Raito," the boy said, eyebrow twitching inwardly.

Ryuuzaki grinned, "That means that you'll be Yagami-kun, correct?"

"Um, sure, but-"

"Great!" exclaimed Ryuuzaki, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the counter and his chin in his hands as Raito took a few steps back.

"Really Ryuuzaki, what's so special about your name that you can't tell me?" Raito frowned, no longer acting.

The ebony haired man continued to grin eerily, successfully creeping the 17 yr old out, "It's… a… secret!" he dragged out.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito cried, anger resurfacing.

"Oh, and I want the same cake I had yesterday," he said with that pleasant expression, ignoring the younger boy's pissed off-ness.

The caramel locked student glared at him and opened the glass sliding display case door, muttering profane things under his breath while grabbing his tongs. However Ryuuzaki suddenly turned as a Rolls Royce pulled up on the other side of the street, rain pounding harshly on its black hood, "Oh, my ride's here," he said while an elderly man quickly stepped out, unfurling a gray umbrella and hurrying across the puddling street.

"Goodbye Yagami-kun, it was nice to meet you," Ryuuzaki said, walking to the door quickly, seeming to have suddenly put all his attention on the old man, and dismissing everything else as unimportant.

"Wait!" Raito called, but the older boy was already out the door, walking across the street with the elderly man. He rushed out the door, standing under the awning so as to not get soaked.

"Ryuuzaki! Wait!" he called. The man was standing right next to the car door, while the elderly man was already in the Rolls Royce. Ryuuzaki turned around under his umbrella and held a hand up to his ear, signaling that he couldn't hear.

"Ryuuzaki, come here!" he said louder than before. But Ryuuzaki only shook his head, that creepy little grin spreading across his face again as he kept his hand behind his ear.

"Bastard," Raito muttered under his breath, "Making me go out in the rain on purpose…" he quickly ran across the street to the older man and thrusted him the slice of cake, trying to hide under his arm for coverage, "You for-forgot your… cake," he said, sounding incredibly lame to himself.

"Oh," Ryuuzaki said, taking the plastic container, "Thank you," said the raven haired man, folding up his umbrella and climbing into the back seat of the car with his knees pulled to his chest. He closed the door but rolled the window down, "I'll see Yagami-kun tomorrow then." For some reason, Raito suddenly found his vocal chords incapable of speech and he ended up simply nodding.

It wasn't until after the Rolls Royce had already driven off into the pouring rain that Raito realized he was practically drowning in his drenched clothes and that his shoes were filled with water. …. And that he had also forgotten to take money from Ryuuzaki, meaning he had just given him free cake. Ah well, he could just tell Mikami that he himself had eaten it, there was no way his boss could argue with him seeing as he practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"Seems like Rai-chan _likes_ someone!" sang Ryuk as they made their way back to the shop. In the past couple of minutes, Raito had forgotten he'd existed.

"What!? No I don't!" he shouted defensively, turning around and running back to the bakery to hide his flushing face.

_**xxx**_

Raito blearily blinked his golden almond shaped eyes open as the early rays of sunshine bled through the cracks in the blinds. He sat up slowly, auburn hair slightly disheveled as he yawned, stretching, "Good morning all! Time to fill the world with joy and love today!"

No really…

… Yeah really. Raito Yagami was just dorky enough to say that.

"Rai-nii! Are you saying geeky lines borrowed from children's educational life science textbooks again? You know Kaa-san told you to stop…" a bright chipper, slightly muffled voice from outside the room said.

"I'll be up in a second Sayu! And no I am not!" Raito cried.

"Yeah you are," the love god cackled.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Eh? That was mean, Onii-chan!" Sayu exclaimed on the other side of the door.

The auburn locked boy gritted his teeth, "No, Sayu, I wasn't talking to you! I-"

"Then who were you talking to? Are you on the phone? You didn't have a girl spend the night, did you? Or are you with a guy? Cuz sometimes I swear, you're so gay that-"

"No! I'm not gay! And there's no girl here either! I was talking to- myself!" Raito forced out while Ryuk cackled insanely.

"Huh? Onii-chan, you know that's the second sign for insanity!"

"Yes, Sayu, I know that already, now will you please leave so I can continue my morning rituals in peace!?" Raito spat rather frustratedly.

"Okay, okay! Jeezus, somebody's PMSing," Sayu mumbled to herself before her footsteps faded down the hall.

Raito huffed, puffing out his glowing red cheeks and grabbed a towel, heading for the bathroom, Ryuk fluttering behind him. He twisted on the shower spray and threw off his pajamas boldly. The student didn't give a crap what Ryuk thought, after all, God's of Love surprisingly couldn't have sexual relations with humans or each other. But he wouldn't be surprised if Ryuk was apple-sexual. Raito raised an eyebrow at his own thoughts and stepped into the cubicle wetting his hair as the chibi cupid cackled, writing 'Ryuk wuz here' in the condensation on the sliding glass shower door. He soaped himself for a while, mind slowly and surely turning to Ryuuzaki. He blushed, why had he sounded so stupid and stuttery yesterday?! The brown haired boy wanted to smack himself for acting like schoolgirl with a crush. He turned to put his 2-in-one shampoo and conditioner back on the shelf and eyes widening, caught sight of Ryuk who had written 'RyuuzakixRaito 4ever' in a large heart on the glass door.

He burst out like some wild thing and quickly smudged his hand over the sloppily drawn heart furiously until it had completely disappeared (even though it was going to disappear once the condensation evaporated anyway), "Why the hell did you write that Ryuk?!" he asked angrily, face flushing scarlet, "I do not have any kind of feelings whatsoever for that man! I barely know him! And besides I like girls! Or at least… I think I do… But I've dated girls! So that means I don't like guys! So HA!" The boy said, as if that made him any less susceptible.

Ryuk just laughed that insane cackle of his that seemed so unfitting for such an adorable god of love, "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

The amber eyed student wrinkled his thin auburn eyebrows but didn't say anything, stepping back into his still running shower and continuing his ridiculously long cleansing. "God, you're annoying," he muttered as he finally turned off his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He resumed the rest his monotonous morning rituals and eventually made his way back to his room, face still tinged pink and quickly dressed in his school uniform, combing his hair to absolute perfection.

"Good Morning, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Sayu" he said as he made his way downstairs, straightening his red tie and taking a seat at the breakfast table.

Sachiko grinned warmly at her son, "Good morning, Raito," she replied setting a bowl of rice porridge and pickled vegetables in front of him.

"I got a new case yesterday," said Souichiro wearily, for he had finally returned home in the wee hours of the morning the night before.

"What happened Otou-san?" Raito asked, ever interested in detective work.

"A family, named Toyohashi, their estate was burnt directly to the ground during a family reunion. The whole family, the owner, his wife, his parents and his siblings and their spouses and children all died. Thankfully their adopted eight year old son and five year old daughter who had been in the yard at the time both survived. We found a bunch of empty gasoline tanks nearby, which suggests that it had been arson… however, we currently have no suspects, the Toyohashi family never socialized with any friends or neighbors, and they weren't particularly wealthy either." Souichiro sighed, "I'll have to look into it later."

"Sounds interesting, Otou-san," the boy remarked.

"I wish you wouldn't talk so much about case work so early in the morning, it makes me depressed," Sachiko said, sighing, "Sayu, aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Hahn?" Sayu said distractedly, pickled radish dripping from her chopsticks as her big brown eyes remained fixed to the TV screen a while away in the living room.

"What's so interesting?" Raito asked, "Ryuga Hideki?" he scoffed, rolling his cinnamon eyes.

"Ooh, you're gonna like this," Ryuk cackled.

"Shush!" Sayu said, still mesmerized by the TV. Raito furrowed his brow and leant over to get a better look than a corner.

It was the up and coming model and actress Misa Amane, jabbering excitedly to a reporter, heavy accessories clinking around as she jumped excitedly, "I'm telling you! There's a God of Love out there! Venus! Aphrodite! Although Misa may not seem it, she watches the news and there have been many, many cases of criminals and other bad guys falling in love with each other and becoming good! I don't think it's a coincidence or some criminal master plan! Venus is out there and she is spreading love around the world!" she cried, half in third person and half in first.

Raito watched with wide, disbelieving eyes at the TV screen as a couple more pop stars joined Misa and continued gushing about the Goddess Venus while Ryuk laughed like mad, clutching his tummy.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: Ta-da! Chapter two is done! Hope it's not too OOC or rushed -sweatdrop- Oh yeah, and the second scene's supposed to be completely pointless. Muahaha, instead of Kira, Raito is now known as, 'Venus' and a 'she' as well XD Constructive criticism is always apprecieated, just no flaming! **

**Now review! XD**


End file.
